We Belong together
by hatebelow
Summary: I do not care what HBP says i will continued to write hhr stories. This is based on the song we belong together by Mariah carey. I HAVE FOUND A WONDEFUL BETA. YAY


A/N: i have reuploaded this fic for grammatical purposes. Much love and thanks to my fabulous and oh so lovely beta Hermione2405. without her i dont know where i would be. Read and if possible review. i even accept flames

Caity looked so cute in her yellow flower girl's dress. Her red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Stray wisp of hair framed her delicate face. She was an angel. Ron must be so proud of his daughter. She took small delicate steps while calculating the number of flowers she was tossing; just like we practiced. Next, came Ginny looking just as beautiful as her niece did. Following Ginny was Luna. She had a slightly familiar dreamy look on her pale features. She looked gorgeous. Then, came the dreaded song, this was my cue. Hermione came up beside me and flashed one of her knee-locking-heart-rocking hundred watt smiles. She looked absolutely elegant in her wedding dress. It's true what they say; women look there best on their wedding day.

"You're beautiful Hermione."

She blushed pink, only adding to the fact. I lifted her veil and planted a kiss on her cheek, before giving her a tug. As we made our way down the aisle, the entire church arose to their feet. My eyes may have been playing a trick on me but they seemed to be grimacing. I sneaked a peek at Hermione. She was crying behind her veil. I had never seen her so happy. Oh yes I had; Christmas eve.

Flashback

"Harry" she asked from her seat in my lap, "Do you love me?"

"Hmm, yea 'Mi," I replied nuzzling her hair and breathing in her scent. She smelled delicious like roses, rain, sex, and a smell that was uniquely her. It was turning me on and if I didn't control myself, she would know how much. We were just friends. I'm not supposed to feel this way. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I said trying to focus, yet still getting distracted by her scent. "Merlin, you smell good."

"Stop being stupid Harry." She said with a giggle, "I mean do you love me like… you know…like…ok like you use to love Sasha?"

Sasha was my old girlfriend. We split up because she moved to the Americas and I hate long distance anything. "Baby, I love you more than I could ever love Sasha." I said closing my eyes and nuzzling her neck. She giggled. I momentarily forgot where I was. It took much focus to remember. It was Christmas Eve. We were on the couch in her flat, in front of the Christmas tree that we had decorated.

Prior to this moment, we were sipping cocoa laced with enough cinnamon to feed an army. I opened my eyes and she was starring at me. She was crying. She always cries when she happy. 'Women' I thought to myself. 'You tell them something and they boo hoo all over you.' "God, 'Mi stop that." Her eyes were over flowing like the cinnamon in our cocoa. "What is wrong with you?" I asked although I knew. "You love me?" she asked as though she were surprised. "Duh dude." I said in the American surfer lingo that I knew made her laugh. I returned to my prior task, burying my face in her neck and hair. She settled back in my lap and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Harry."

End of flashback

That was the end of that conversation. We never talked about it again. It always hung over our heads. We never acted on it. Now, walking her down the aisle, I could kick myself. I loved her. I loved her so much. I thought we had something. Scratch that, I _knew_ we had something. She was mine, not that sleaze Ian. I had her first. I don't want to let her go. I knew I couldn't let her go. She was my Hermione, no one else's, my baby. Mine. Mine. Mine.

We were approaching the altar. Ian, Ron, Dumbledore and Caity's twin brother Blue, stood near, all smiling in a false sort of way. They all seemed to be thinking what I was thinking. Before I knew it we were there. "Who gives this woman away?" Dumbledore asked over his moon framed glasses. "I-I do." I stammered. I am such a dick face. What was I thinking? I couldn't let her do this. But who wants to stop a wedding? It's rude. Wait who gives a fuck about etiquette.

"Please, 'Mi... Don't do this." I pleaded. "Harry…" she said between her clenched teeth, using that irritating condescending tone she uses only on Ron.

"No 'Mi listen to me. I love you and I know you love me." The entire crowd was now whispering, mostly in favor of me; I hope.

"Harry, don't do this to me." She said pulling away from me. "No," I said grabbing her hand. "Don't you do this to me. I know you love me. Remember, you told me so on Christmas Eve. You said you loved me." Her eyes softened and her lower lip began to tremble. "Please, Baby. I love you. I don't know what in the hell I am going to do if I lose you. I want to wake up every morning roll over and see your face. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be with you forever. No I need to be with you forever."

"Harry, I can't," She said sobbing and shaking her head " You can't. I offered you my love once. We didn't go anywhere with. Now you want me? You can't just go and throw a temper tantrum every time you don't get what you want. This is just silly. And I can't do this. I can't. I can't. I can't." she said on the verge of hysterics.

"Yes you can 'Mi. I'm sorry it took me so long. But I know that you know that you love me. Who are you going to talk to in the middle of the night? Ian? Come on 'Mi. He's great but he's not me. Just come with me. You know you want to. You love me. I know it. You know it. People in the pughes know it. Even you damn husband-to-be knows it." I said with sarcasm.

She put her head down and closed her eyes in contemplation. I felt something stir in my mind. It's almost unexplainable. It felt like a warm caress, a sunny cloudless day, a good slice of pizza, and hot sex rolled into one. I knew it was Hermione. 'Harry, I can't do this. Either way I am going to look like a bad person. I am not a bad person.' She cried 'I'm going to be the woman-who-dumped-the-man-that-lived or the-woman-who-left-her-fiancé-at-the-altar. I don't want to be a bad person help me Harry. I'm so lost.' She crumpled on the floor with her large lovely dress surrounding her. The church was in an uproar especially Ian's family and friends. Ian stooped on the floor beside her. "Minnie, dear" he said in his stiff obnoxious weather-reporter-like voice. "Minnie, don't be foolish. Come on stand up." He grabbed her by the arm attempting to pull her to her feet. She ripped her arm away in an irritated sort of way. I think the name Minnie makes her want to vomit. It sure does make me. 'Mi.' I whispered into her mind. 'Come on. Listen to me 'Mi, remember the night you got engaged. You came to me and asked me what to do. I told you to follow your heart. I thought you were going to choose me. I lost a part of myself that night. And I lost a part of you. That part of you went to Ian. Come back to me 'Mi. Only I can love you this way. Only I can love you like you need to be, deserve to be loved. Come on, Sweetie come with me. We belong together.' I reached down and lifted her from the floor. Gently, I lifted the veil and kissed her on each cheek. "Marry me 'Mi. Not today, not tomorrow but whenever you feel like it. No pressure." That was one part of the marriage thing she hated. Ian had set the date and did all the arranging for this shindig. She hated the pressure secretly but went along with it because she "loved" him; that bastard. She looked up her hazel eyes shining. I was putting her through hell. I was a selfish bastard. How dare I? I kissed her on the cheek once more and headed back down the aisle. I had single-handedly ruined my best friend's special day. I wish I could take it all back. I probably could. Time turners worked wonders in our third year. 'Harry, Wait.' rang in my head. I turned around to look at her. She was smiling. 'I do love you. I would rather be the-woman-who-left-her-fiancé-at-the-alter.' I opened my arms. She gave me the knee-locking-heart-rocking hundred-watt smile. Lifting the base of her dress, she sprinted down the aisle and into my arms. I was extremely relieved. I spun her around in circle after circle. The crowd was obviously pleased because we received a standing ovation. 'Let's go.' Her voice hummed in my head. I grabbed her hand and we raced out of the church. My Hermione, all mine.

Four Years Later

What a cover hog. "Hermione, if you don't share these bloody covers I am gonna spank your arse."

"Hmm, sounds hot." She said from under the covers. I was naked and freezing and someone was making jokes. "Come on 'Mi. I'm cold. Please share."

"Come here let me warm you up." She said slipping out of the covers and climbing on top of me. This was a surprise. "What did I do to deserve this?" She was kissing that deathly erotic spot behind my ear, making it hard to think. She paused and sat up on my torso as though she were deep in thought. "I guess because you love me."

"Good answer." I replied pulling her mouth down to mine. She tasted terrific. My tongue somehow found its way into her hot sensuous mouth. Her hips started to grind against me. God was I glad she chose me. She was all mine; my Hermione. And we belong together.


End file.
